


Friends can keep secrets.

by arfrid



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Harrington, F/F, Girls Kissing, Implied/Referenced Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler/Jonathan Byers, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: Robin had actually spat out her drink and gagged when she heard she was going to work with the one who stole her ex-crush’s heart. At first, her real aim was to just annoy him.The back-room door slammed open while Penny and her were kissing. They broke apart, but Steve noticed them.Then he smiled.
Relationships: Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley/Penny Robinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Friends can keep secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> another big thanks to @Pennyhot on discord your stories were gr8

Robin watches customers come and go, asking with a monotone voice what flavor they want and absentmindedly getting them the flavor.

She honestly didn’t think anything interesting was going to happen, especially with her dorky, annoying coworker, Steve Harrington.

She’d actually spat out her drink and gagged when she heard she was going to work with the one who stole her ex-crush’s heart. At first, her real aim was to just annoy him, but one day, she stopped because of something.

Because of some _one_ …

She smiled thinking of her, then shook her head and continued to serve ice-cream without really paying any mind, her mind drifting somewhere else.

“Welcome to Scoops-Ahoy, I’ll be your captain on your journey of flavor, what can I get for you?” She asked, not paying attention to the customer, her mind off somewhere else.

“Hello, _Captain_ Buckley.” Came a voice. Robin’s heart skipped a beat. She actually opened her eyes and saw the most _beautiful_ fucking girl in the world, in _her_ world. She felt her mouth dry and could only splutter a few words.

Penny laughed, and Robin felt her heart beat faster.

“I think I’ll have Vanilla and Rocky Road.” She decided, even though Robin was already moving towards it.

“Question, Robinson.” Robin said, trying her best to make herself angry, but she just couldn’t. “What are you _doing_ here? You know my parents are…”

She glanced at the rest of the people in Scoops and whispered, “In fact, most of this fucking town is homophobic.”

Penny’s face didn’t lose her cheeky expression. She simply gave her an amused look and pointed at the Rocky Road. Robin sighed and put the Rocky Road on the cone, then the Vanilla.

“So, why are you here?” Robin asked, leaning on the counter as she asked for another person’s flavor of choice. Penny gave her a mischievous smirk. Uh oh.

“What? Can’t I spend time with my gir—Best friend?” She changed midway, glancing at the other people in Scoops.

“No!” She said. “I mean, yes! I mean- Ugh, this town is hard.”

“You can say that again.” Came another voice Robin instantly recognized. She groaned and turned to Steve, who was walking disgruntledly towards her.

“My turn. I hate this job as much as you do so you better be happy I’m giving it to you—” He stopped and turned the clock, then back to her. “Two minutes early.”

It was then Steve noticed Penny. He straightened up slightly and Robin could see him preparing himself. Robin had wanted to slam his face into a wall before but now she just wanted to break apart his soul. He seemed to not notice the absolute rage that Robin was giving off, since he leaned on the counter. Penny looked at him incredulously, obviously trying to hold in her laughter.

“Ahoy. Didn’t see you there.” He told her. “What flavor you got?”

Penny had a playful glint in her eyes. “Rocky Road and Vanilla.”

Steve raised his eyebrows ever so slightly. “Well, I was wondering if you would want to go the movies on Saturday, completely on me.”

Robin thought Penny was going to burst with laughter. She was obviously so very close to just laughing in his face.

“Uhm, she’s actually taken.” Robin blurted. Steve stared at her in incredulousness while Penny was looking at her with panic. He looked between them both.

“How do you know that, Buckley?” He asked disbelievingly.

“B-Because…” She starts, with no idea what excuse to use.

“…Because she’s my best friend and I came to visit recently. Told her about my ‘amazing person’, and she even caught us, uh…” Penny turned red.

Robin held in a laugh, knowing the truth of the situation.

“Oh. She never mentioned you.” Steve said confusedly. Robin shrugged. Penny shrugged. He muttered a _“Huh”_ and then turned to a customer.

Robin gave her girlfriend a look, one that she hoped said, _Back Room._

Penny nodded at her and Robin turned to Steve after he finished giving someone a scoop. She told him she’d be using the back room with Penny to which he’d responded with a quick ‘Okay’.

They walked in and Robin crossed her arms at Penny.

“You were leading him on.” Robin raised her eyebrows.

“I wouldn’t call it that…” Penny muttered.

Robin glared at her slightly. Then her expression crumpled. “God, it’s so hard to have a bisexual as a partner.”

Penny looked up, amusement in her eyes.

“Really?” She asks, amused.

“I’m always worried that you’ll suddenly go straight and go for Steve ‘The Hair’ Harrington.” Robin said, sighing. “I know it’s silly, but whatever…”

Penny’s face softened. “Oh, Buckley. I could never leave you…”

Penny walked towards her, looking up at her. Robin smiled, because her redheaded girlfriend was a head smaller than her.

“…Besides, that Harrington? Such a dork.”

Robin laughed at that.

“Yeah! Yeah, he really is, isn’t he?” Robin told her. Penny leaned up and suddenly they were kissing.

Robin’s mind didn’t exactly process it, it was more like, _Oh, this is what we’re doing now? Great!_ so she didn’t do any motions with her hands or anything.

The back-room door slammed open, but they didn’t realize until Steve’s voice rang out, “You’re dealing with the Sinclair Demon, it was my turn with her last ti—”

They broke apart, but Steve noticed them. Time seemed to freeze. Robin was fully ready to start packing her things. Steve stared at them both, an unreadable expression in his eyes.

Then Steve smiled.

“Robin, how dare you not introduce me to your _girlfriend_?” Steve teased. Penny started chuckling nervously, and then Steve ran towards her and put his hands on her shoulders.

“Promise me you won’t do anything to hurt her. Got it? Because I have 5 angry middle-schoolers who will be happy to beat your ass if you do. One of them has a skateboard to hit you with.” He had a pleading expression in his eyes. Penny smiled.

“I would never do anything to hurt her. Even if my own life was on the line.” She told him. Robin smiled. Steve smiled wider, and he hugged Penny in a bone-crushing hug then ran out to deal with Erica. Then he opened the door again and said to them.

“Keep it PG in here, okay guys?” He told them seriously. They both glanced at each other and nodded.

He gave them a mock suspicious look then decided they were trustworthy and closed the door.

“He’s bisexual.” Penny guessed.

“Yep.” Robin replied.

“Is he out?”

“Nope.”

“Does he acknowledge it?”

“He has something going on with Nancy and Jonathan, I’m sure.”

“Shall we keep it PG in here?”

“Mayhaps.”

“That isn’t a straight answer.”

“Nope.”

“Wanna make out again?”

“Definitely.”


End file.
